Wound structures such as batteries and capacitors are well known. Such structures comprise two or more constituent elements which must be arranged in a predetermined relationship to provide the necessary functionality to the finished device. In some instances a portion of that functionality is the electrical separation of one constituent element from another constituent element often by the use of a third constituent element. Flat batteries, so called due to their generally flat form factor may currently be fabricated using cores comprising anode, cathode and separator materials arranged using relatively inefficient, non-continuous batch processing. As the cost of assembling the wound element must be carried forward into the price of the finished product and as the time necessary for the production of the wound element relates to the cost, a high speed process for the production of the wound element is desired.